1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a land grid array socket connector having latching members maneuvered by lever operated between a first position, in which the latching members are opened to receive an IC therein, and a second position, in which the latches are depressed to press down the IC toward the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,092 issued to Ma on Feb. 20, 2007 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises a housing, a stiffener surrounding the housing and formed with an engaging portion, a cover rotatably mounted on the housing and having a tongue portion, and a lever engaging with the tongue portion of the cover. When an IC package is received by the housing, the cover is rotated from an open position to a closed position to fasten the IC package at the closed position via engagement between the lever and the engaging portion of the stiffener. The stiffener has a first end and an opposite second end. The cover is mounted at the first end and extends all the way to the second end to facilitate its function of pressing the IC package against the housing.
The IC package is thus depressed by the cover and is fixed at the closed position. It would require a substantial piece of material to produce such a cover.
Hence, an electrical connector having improved latching members is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.